bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Kumagai Shuko
Kumagai Shuko is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Kumagai is tall and lanky. He has constant bags under his eyes as he does not sleep often. His body language is a bit awkward. He has shaggy, unkept blonde hair that sometimes will cover his eyes in darkness. Kumagai's arms are scared from the constant burning of his shikai. Also his body is covered in scars as he often attacks opponents much stronger than him due to the chatter of his Zan spirit. He wears the normal shinigami unifrom, with the addition of a pair of black gloves to cover the burns on his hands from the use of his zan. Personality Years of Psychological damage caused by his Zanpakuto spirit has caused Kumagai to go insane. He tries to act normaly, but as the spirit gets louder he is often fund talking to himself. He can be brash at time as normal social interactions can be difficult for him, with his spirit trying to get him to kill everyone he is speaking to. He tries to avoid social interaction, but he is often forced to talk to others. History Kumagai was a quiet kid. He kept to himself so he didn’t have many friends. One day he heard a voice asking if he wanted to be friends. He talked to this voice eventually realizing it was coming from within him. The voice was twisted and dark. At first Kumagai resisted the voice, this continued until his own mind began to be twisted by the dark suggestions of the spirit living within him. One day while meditating he found his inner world, there was a open field with nothing in sight except for one thing in the middle. A figure stands there wrapped in chains on a stand. The figure notices him standing there and spoke to him, it was the voice he has heard since he was young. “Hello Kumagai, I’ve been waiting for you.”. Since that day he trained to become a shinigami as that was the only way he could think of that he could satisfy the blood lust of the spirit and hopefully keep him quiet. Powers and Abilities Kumagai can use Shunpo and up to Kido number 40. Zanpakutō Inner World Kumagai’s inner world is a flat wheat field. The golden wheat contrasts against the dark sky. In the middle of the field is one solitary cross. On this cross is usually the spirit. He is usually tied there. When he gets loose from his binds the spirit has more influence over Kumagai. The chain that binds the spirit are usually tight, but they do loosen as things get heated. The spirit is a sadistic scarecrow that has a lust for blood. He wants to kill. He does not care who he kills as long as he gets blood on his sword. He constantly speaks to Kumagai telling him his twisted thoughts and wishes. Sometimes he speaks so loudly that the outside world gets blocked out and all Kumagai can hear is the spirit and his chains. The spirit is chained to his stand by a single chain that wraps around one arm proceeding across his back to wrap around the other arm. Ketsugo Koge (Scorched Binding) Ketsugo Koge 'Release command: ' Release the chains of fate, Ketsugo koge Upon release Kumagai’s sword becomes a chain that begins to wrap around his right arm wrapping the entire forearm. The chain then stretches across his back to his left forearm where it wraps that forearm as well. At the end of each arm some of the chain hangs loose, that is what he uses to attack. When the chains are fully wrapped around Kumagai they burst into flames. Ability 1 The chains shoot from Kumagai's arms towards his opponent. These chains aim to wrap around his opponents legs and bind them for a time dependant on the strengths of his opponent (their REI vs his SEI). The flames of the chain will slowly burn the opponent as they are bound. Ability 2 kumagai unravels some of the chain from his arms. After that he smears some of his own blod onto the chains. He either gets the blood from a wound inflicted in the batle or he cuts himself to supply the blood. The more blood he adds the stranger the attack, hoever, if he adds too much blood he could die. One the blood hits his chains the flames intensify, again the intensity is porportional to the amount of blood used. He then charges at the opponent while flailing the chains around creating a vortex of flame and chains with him in the center. He attempts to hit his opponent with this vortex. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei